Omar is a farmer. He plants $10$ rows of carrots in a field. Each row has the same number of carrots. He plants a total of $40$ carrots in the field. How many carrots did Omar plant in each row?
Answer: The number of carrots that Omar planted in each row is the total number of carrots that he planted divided by the number of rows. The result, called the quotient, is $40\text{ carrots} \div 10\text{ rows of carrots}$ $40\text{ carrots} \div 10\text{ rows of carrots} = 4\text{ carrots per row}$